Takeshi Kenta
|caption1 = |username = Arcane#1314|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Crossbones|age = 14|birthday = March 26th|gender = Male|height = 5'5|weight = 128 lbs|blood_type = AB|ethinicity = Kofu, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA High School|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Protrusion|description = N/A}} Appearance General Appearance Takeshi is... odd. He wears warpaint often, which will be later explained, but he's kind of short in comparison to everyone else. He's imposing but not intimidating, if that makes any sense. He has long locks of white hair which extensively curl around each other, and they'd take a whole day to comb out. He's not a hulking figure standing at a respectable 5'5. Costumed Appearance In his costume, Takeshi dons a black headband which streams down to his lower back. He also wears a white wrap around his neck and trenchcoat to signify the 'bone' theme. Under his trenchcoat is a grey body suit which doesn't offer him much defense. He tops it all off with black trousers and boots, really hitting hard with that skeleton motif. Personality Takeshi is extremely polite, and never insists on hurting another's feelings. The only kinds of people he'd be rude to are villains. He's intelligent and always calm in most situations, unless they had something to do with females. Women are his foil, and they completely crack his composure. With all of that said, Takeshi does have a problem, which is his lack of self-confidence in a crisis. He's usually calm under fire, but when it comes to high pressure situations he crumbles. Character Background Takeshi was born in his parent's house before being rushed to the doctor for proper treatment. Once put in the hands of someone who wasn't family, young Takeshi grew furious and released his quirk, stabbing the doctor's hands with sharpened bones. Takeshi grew a resentment toward those who would take out their pain onto others, making him see his power as a curse, as it could only hurt others. But he wouldn't settle with that idea, so to prove to himself that his quirk could do good he worked diligently to get into UA. He wears warpaint to boost his confidence and to show onlookers that he's here to win. Character Aspects # Quick Witted # Polite # Humble Stat Points Quirk Protrusion This quirk allows the user to manipulate their skeletal structure, remove and retract bones, and freely manipulate the size and durability of exposed bones. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive